Catch You, Catch Me
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: pues ...... un romance entre una de las parejas mas lindas que he visto, ... n.nU ....... un regalo especial para Gaby Kon por su cumpleaños, ... felicidades amiga! n.n


Kokoro: que onda!!! Este fic es dedicado a gaby Kon!!! Por su cumpleaños!! Espero y les agrade, es un Kane/Salima, el primero que escribo con esta pareja y creanme que para mi fue difícil escribir de ellos y creanme que es por una razon que despues les dire, pero eso si, no es porque no crea en esta pareja, en mi opinión estos dos nacieron el uno para el otro n__n  
  
Jhonny: con tanto parloteo me esta dando sueño ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: no me importa lo que hagas!! Bueno, espeor y sea de su agrado, ya que es un song-fic, el opening de Sakura Card Captor, al principio no iba la canción pero como estaba escuchando la canción mientras escribia me parecio que le quedaba, tal vez a ustedes no les parezca peor bueno, ya estoy muy loca ....  
  
Jhonny: ni quien lo niegue!!! ¬¬U  
  
Kokoro: y luego vino el dilema de cual letra poner y me decidi por la de español y lo que solo se canta en el opening, XDDD ahora si, no mas habladurías y que ya comience!! ^^U  
  
=================================================================  
  
"Catch You, Catch Me"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
dedicado ....... para Gaby Kon, buena amiga y dulce compañía.   
  
"yo quisiera que supieras  
  
cuanto extraño tu presencia aqui, "  
  
POV`s de Kane  
  
Un suave suspiro nace de mis labios mientras sigo esperando. Miro el cielo totalmente estrellado mientras la luna lo adorna con galantería, odio esperar, hace ya horas que te fuiste a buscarlo, porque el te llamo para decirte que tenían que hablar seriamente y que no podía esperar, tu no dijiste nada, de tus carnosos labios no broto sonido alguno pero el sabia que el mensaje lo habías recibido, colgaste con la mirada perdida y así te fuiste caminando hasta tu habitación, yo solo te observaba desde un rincón. Rato despues saliste vestida con un precioso vestido color amarillo con escote y con tu largo y rojo cabello trenzado; ¡¡dios, te veías totalmente hermosa!!! Me quede embelesado viéndote hasta que te partiste sin dar marcha atrás.  
  
Y heme aquí, sentado a la intemperie y tratando de divisarte sin resultado alguno, desde la rama de un árbol. Cuando fue que comenzaste a meterte en mi corazón Salima?? Se supone que tu eres mi gran, única y mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera y tambien guía, porque comencé a verte de otra manera?? Tal vez porque eres muy bella, ya eres una chica que todos voltean a ver y que varios desean tener y por eso los maldigo, pero al que mas maldigo y odio, es a el, a "ese", a Raymond Kon.  
  
"y no puedo, no me atrevo  
  
es que si te veo no se que decir"  
  
Porque tuviste que enamorarte de el?? porque no me viste a mi?? bueno, yo no me habia dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que los vi juntos, el te abrazaba y te decía palabras al oído mientras tu te sonrojabas y sonreías tierna y únicamente para el y fue en esos momentos en que mi cuerpo se paralizo, mis músculos se tensaron como jamás pensé que lo harían y una rabia y dolor infinitos comenzaron a correr por mis venas. El te tenia!!! El te abrazaba!!! El te susurraba palabras de cariño!!! y el te habia dejado claro que no estaba enamorado de ti.  
  
Si, yo lo se; ......... se que su relación no era un compromiso total y entregado, tu y el solo eran un par que quería vivir la vida sin ataduras, o mas bien el lo quería así, el te dijo que el estaba enamorado de otra y que siempre lo estaría, pero a ti no te importo y decidiste seguir su juego, ........ ahora tienes que sufrir, mi querida Salima.   
  
Si tan solo tu me vieras, si supieras que yo estoy aquí para ti no solo como ese gran amigo y confidente, si no tambien como un eterno enamorado tuyo, tal vez pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ..... tu pensaste lo mismo al aceptar la propuesta de Ray, tal vez pensaste que con el tiempo el se olvidaría de esa chica china, que el aprendería a quererte como tu lo has querido y a extrañarte y recordarte como tu lo haces; pero que tonto soy!!!! No tengo la mas mínima esperanza contigo, pero yo estaré ahí para ti, por siempre, como ese amigo fiel ........  
  
"porque (porque), porque (porque), porque (porque),  
  
quiero volar contigo por el cielo?? te daré, mi amor,  
  
solo a ti, quiero volar"  
  
POV`s de Salima  
  
La noche es tan linda, es mi amiga, ella guarda silenciosa y ajena mis secretos y penas, se que no me fallara. Me encuentro sentada bajo un puente, con los pies descalzos y zapatillas en mano desde hace mucho rato, apenas Ray y yo terminamos de hablar no quise regresar y pensar mejor las cosas con mas calma y tranquilidad y sobre todo, sola.  
  
* ===== * ===== * ==== * ==== * ==== * flash back * ==== * ==== * ==== * ===== * =====  
  
A pesar de que me habías citado con un poco de prisa quería darme mi tiempo de reflexión antes del momento definitivo, caminaba tranquilamente mirando la ciudad, como si fuese la primera vez, varias personas me saludaban, unas no se porque y entonces me pareció escuchar que alguien me llamaba, pero no era posible.  
  
-Salima!!! – estaba bien, despues de todo alguien si me hablaba por detrás mío, me di la vuelta y vi a ese chico rubio amigo tuyo y compañero, se veía tan kawai como siempre.  
  
-hola, Max, que pasa??? – el llego hasta a mi con esa expresión tan alegre de siempre para luego cambiar a una de preocupación   
  
-a donde vas??  
  
-Ray me hablo por teléfono diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo, y en estos momentos voy a encontrarme con el   
  
-aaahhh – el pequeño rubio ladeo su cabeza y me siguió mirando con esa carita de inquietud, me parece que el sabe sobre de lo que tu me vas a hablar. – bueno, yo .... solo preguntaba .... – se rasco la cabeza, se veía muy nervioso e inquieto, al parecer le incomodaba el hecho de que Ray aun no me dijera nada y el me hubiera encontrado antes – pero veo que tu y el, pues ...... – creo que lo mejor es que lo ayude un poco, pobrecito  
  
-si??  
  
-es que, ...... tal vez ... – decidí comenzar a caminar y el bajo su mano tratando de detenerme, como para en cierta forma advertirme de lo que me dirás y tratar de que me serene un poco antes de la tormenta, pero yo ya se lo que se avecina y debo ser fuerte. – Salima?? – me vuelvo a detener, ese chico es un buen amigo.  
  
-sabes, Max?? se que tu eres amigo de Ray, pero si te soy sincera, esta relación no nos esta llevando a ningún lugar y siento que tal vez esto en vez de ayudarnos nos perjudica ... – vuelvo a girar para mirarlo a la cara – o tu que piensas?? – el me mira sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero despues de unos minutos solo vuelve a sonreir tiernamente.  
  
-nos vemos y cuídate, Salima!!! – el se da la vuelta y se va dándome una señal que significa "buena suerte" y yo se lo agradezco, creo que gracias a esa intervención puedo ir mas aprisa.  
  
Te veo a lo lejos ya que me es facil reconocerte, alto y de ancha y fuerte espalda, de un porte varonil y con tu larga melena negra ondeando al viento, te ves como un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero separarme pero que se que tengo que hacer. Me acerco lentamente y ya sabes que estoy aquí, pero decides seguir en la misma posición, sabes que lo que me dirás me va a doler profundamente, pero tambien sabes (como yo), que es mejor así.  
  
-el escoger el momento adecuado para una situación, es importante .... – tu voz se escucha seria y un poco melancólica, je, al parecer me entretuve demás para tranquilizarme ... – tu siempre has tenido ese don ... – me miras a los ojos con simpatía y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, siempre logras ese efecto en mi.  
  
-dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ... – decido romper el lindo momento, despues sera tan doloroso - ...... habla   
  
-cuando comenzamos esta relación te dije que estaba enamorado de otra chica ......  
  
-su nombre es Mariah, .... – me miraste mas intensamente con tus maravillosos ojos dorados – jamás tengas miedo de decir las cosas tal y como son .... – tu mirada reflejaba ternura y eso me derritió, pero, debía concentrarme - ....... continua, por favor  
  
-bueno ..... ella ..... ella me ha confesado sus sentimientos y yo .... los he aceptado .. – se que me habia preparado, Max incluso me animo un poco, sabia que algún dia llegaría el momento, solo que .... me duele tanto. Me miras con tristeza y pena, y tengo que evitar que mires mi padecimiento, así que solo me acerco a ti y rozo nuestros labios, es una despedida hacia a ti mi Ray, una despedida que espero superar.  
  
-cuídate ..... – es lo único que te digo mientras tu solo tocas con tus dedos tus labios, una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mi rostro y sin decir mas, irme de ahí con la cabeza en alto, ambos jugamos a los novios postizos y cumplimos las reglas maravillosamente bien .... pero aun así duele.  
  
* ===== * ===== * ==== * ==== * ==== * fin del flash back * ==== * ==== * ==== * ===== * =====  
  
Mi pecho se siente tan angustiado y mi sangre palpita ante tu solo recuerdo, Ray!!! ooh, Ray!!! tu no sabes cuanto te quiero!!!! Cuando hicimos ese pacto esperaba que con el tiempo tu tambien me quisieras, pero tu jamás la olvidaste a ella y por eso, hoy todo termino, muy a mi pesar, es agonizante este drama pero tengo que ser fuerte, fuerte para no volver a caer.  
  
"yo te atrapo, tu me atrapas, para siempre"  
  
POV`s Kane   
  
Y a pesar de todo, sigo esperando, eso ya es algo irremediable, se que hago mal al ilusionarme, pero antes de ser tu fiel enamorado, soy tu amigo y por esa razón no me he rendido ni dormido, Salima, ven pronto que yo estoy aquí para consolarte.  
  
Me muevo un poco para buscar una mejor posición, pero al levantar mi vista te veo a ti, acercándote con gracia y agilidad, veo tus pies descalzos e inmediatamente comienzo a buscar tu zapatos, luego los veo en tus delicadas manos, los balanceas como si con ellos bailaras una suave y triste melodía. Me pongo de pie y es entonces que notas mi presencia, me ves asombrada y comienzo a caminar hasta tu encuentro.  
  
-Kane, que...? – no te dejo terminar, simplemente me acerco mas a ti y te atrapo con mis brazos, es un gesto que trata de mostrarte que lo se todo y que estoy contigo, te sujeto un poco mas para ver si tambien puedes sentir mi amor aunque eso no lo se, solo que me has cautivado como ninguna y que no deseo soltarte jamás.  
  
"lo que quieras, puedes pedirme,"  
  
POV`s salima   
  
Con tu maravilloso gesto no puedo hacer mas que corresponderte, habia olvidado que tu tambien eres mi amigo, mi confidente, el que siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito, al parecer tu sabes la pena que embarga mi alma, pero no me haces preguntas, no me has reprochado como otros harían, no me has sermoneado o dicho un "te lo advertí", tu sabias de este juego y callaste, lo único que hiciste en estos momentos es mirarme y abrazarme, abrazarme muy fuerte, como queriendo decirme sin palabras lo que tardaría mas tiempo en entender, ..... y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.  
  
Solo puedo hacer una cosa en estos momentos y esa es llorar, debo hacerlo, si no me hundiré en la tristeza; y eso es precisamente lo que hago, me recargo en tu hombro y lloro, lloro y lloro mas fuerte aun, pero tu solo sigues limitado a seguirme abrazando con mas fuerza y eso me tranquiliza, dejo mi mente en blanco despues de recordar todo lo que viví con el, al hacerlo comienzo a sentir una agradable calidez en mi, es tan fuerte, fresca y calmada que tardo en darme cuenta que proviene de ti, que eres tu quien me esta dando estas fuerzas, alzo mis brazos y los enredo en tu espalda, es tan firme que trato de juntarme mas a ti, tu eres mi fortaleza Kane, tu eres mi mejor amigo y algún dia prometo pagarte con creces lo que en estos momentos haces por mi.  
  
"me querrás lo se, solo es cuestión del tiempo,   
  
yo te esperare y no te dejare, porque te amo,"  
  
POV`s de kane  
  
Me parece estar en la gloria sin haber muerto, tu me abrazas tanto como yo a ti, aunque no sea con el mismo sentimiento, me alegra que tu sepas que siempre estaría ahi para ti, pase lo que pase, no importando absolutamente nada. comienzo a sentir tu tranquilidad, como poco a poco tus músculos se relajan y como tus sollozos, antes fuertes, ahora han callado suavemente, tus fuerzas se han debilitado y me parece el momento correcto para soltarte un poco, porque no quiero dejarte caer, tienes que seguir apoyada en mi el tiempo que sea necesario, me miras a los ojos y yo parezco perderme en ellos, tan grises y tan hermosos, instintivamente dirijo una de mis manos a tus mechones ya fuera de su lugar mientras tu sigues en silencio, reacciono de pronto y dejo mi caricia furtiva, así que trato de distraerme con algo, debe haber con que!!  
  
-y tus zapatos?? – ambos comenzamos a buscarlos con la mirada y los descubres atrás mío, tu los soltaste cuando me abrazabas, pero no nos dimos cuenta, estabamos tan ocupados tratando de sentir que nos olvidamos de cosas superficiales. Levanto esas prendas y tu sigues parada en el mismo lugar mientras me observas, me encantaría saber en que piensas.  
  
Tu mirada se vuelve a clavar en el cielo así que solo me coloco a un lado tuyo y me siento a ver el mismo paisaje que tu, tal vez eso me ayude a tratar de entrar en tu corazón y que me de la respuesta que anhelo.   
  
Hemos estado en la misma posición durante dos horas y seguimos con nuestro mudo lenguaje, volteo a mirarte y tu trenza se ha deshecho totalmente, adoro como tu cabello cae sobre tu angelical rostro. De pronto, comienzas a caminar mientras me pongo de pie para alcanzarte, sujeto tu brazo y tu me miras con gran confusión, es el momento, es la hora en que te lo diga.  
  
-es hora de dor......  
  
-te amo, Salima .... – un beso fugaz en tus labios y tu solo me miras aturdida. Es difícil descifrar algo en tus ojos neutros, ..... y eso me hace temblar de miedo.  
  
-adios, Kane, ya es tarde .... – eso me ha partido el alma. Has caminado y yo me quedo viéndote partir, no se que sentir, la luna me llama y yo la observo ...... que he hecho?? La he perdido para siempre!!! Mis rodillas parecen no querer sostenerme y me dejo caer, mi corazón sufre pero tambien esta tranquilo, ya te he dicho lo que verdaderamente siento.  
  
"te amo,"  
  
POV`s Salima  
  
Al parecer este puente se ha convertido en parte de mi refugio personal, cada vez que tengo que pensar en algo vengo aquí, han pasado cuatro dias desde que Ray y yo hablamos, han pasado cuatro dias de tormento, han pasado cuatro dias llenos de temor y ..... no precisamente de dolor, porque tambien han transcurrido cuatro dias desde que Kane dijo que me amaba, se que el era sincero, el lo era en esos momentos y su actitud lo ha demostrado en este tiempo, no nos hablamos, mas que nada yo lo he estado evitando, no quiero que me pregunte nada (aunque se perfectamente que no lo hará), porque no se que responderle, aun no lo se.   
  
Miro la hora de mi reloj de pulso y comienzo a caminar hacia un árbol cercano, ahí, sentada bajo ese roble, me espera un encuentro con el destino, yo la cite, yo la mande llamar, yo le pedí que viniera urgentemente, en mi corazón esta en ruinas despues de una gran tormenta, y a pesar de todo, se que ella me puede ayudar a resolver esta duda. Ya llegando miro su perfil, sin resentimiento alguno veo porque Ray esta loco por ella, quien se levanta y se coloca frente a mi.  
  
-de que me querías hablar?? – la voz de Mariah era indefinida al igual que su mirada  
  
-del amor ..... – enarco una ceja, tal vez piense en otra cosa si no se lo aclaro – no se trata del todo de Ray, si no mas bien de mi, de algo que ronda mi mente y mi corazón y del cual no se como actuar frente a el .... – ella parece entenderme ya que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro  
  
-comienza desde el principio ..... – se sienta y me invita a hacer lo mismo, sabe que la historia es larga – despues de todo, no somos rivales .... – siento como mi rostro se delata al sentir un ligero calor, siempre soy tan obvia??  
  
*****************  
  
Que bien me siento!!! ahora si que me siento capaz de caminar con la vista al frente, esa platica me sirvió y he puesto en orden todo, Mariah me ayudo a aclarar mas las cosas, ... aunque ella fue la que mas hablo y no yo, quería decir todo lo que me pasaba pero ella no era mi amiga, así que ella dándose cuenta comenzó a platicarme su vida y como se habia enamorado de Ray y todo lo que habia pasado, mas que nada fue una pequeña comparación, al terminar ambas estabamos en paz con el mundo, no somos amigas, solo fuimos dos compañeras de un mismo dolor, dos conocidas que trataron de ayudarse, tal vez ahora seamos solo colegas.   
  
Por estar tan ensimismada apenas y me doy cuenta que Kane va delante mi caminando, debo fijarme mas en lo que hago, creo que es el momento adecuado para hablar con el y decirle todo lo que he descubierto.  
  
"te amo mi amor"   
  
POV`s de Kane  
  
Al correr el tiempo solo reafirmo mis sentimientos, en verdad amo a Salima, en verdad mis sentimientos hacia ella son verdaderos, ….. aunque ella no me ha dicho absolutamente nada, he tratado de acercarme a ella y ver que es lo que le pasa, la he visto retraída pero no tan triste como pensé que estaría, que sucede aquí???  
  
-Kane!  
  
Pensé que tal vez su sufrimiento seria mas grande o tal vez ella no lo demuestra y yo no me he dado cuenta de ello, pero que estúpido e insensible he sido!!! Debo insistir mas!!! ya lo he dicho, antes que nada soy su amigo y tratare de ayudarla, Salima, voy a ..... no se que hacer!!! Rayos!!! Odio sentirme tan confundido, jamás habia estado así.  
  
-Kane!!!  
  
Tal vez necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto, alguien en quien pueda confiar sin sentirme estúpido y débil y que ambos no seamos tan conocidos pero tampoco tan desconocidos, veamos, ..... en definitiva ninguno de los de mi equipo se enterara de esto, mmmmmm ......... que tal Kai?? ..... si claro!!! el señor frialdad en persona, debo estar realmente desesperado, ..... y ese idiota de Ozuma?? ... no, tampoco, debe estar muy ocupado fraguando un plan para fregar a los blade tontos, ...... mmmm .... Takao??? No!!! Ahora si toque fondo!!! No creo que ese sujeto tenga otra cosa en esa hueca cabeza ...... tal vez .... el?? no lo creo .... o si?? Digo, no, no se!!!! Aarrgghh!!! Bien dicen que el amor es dolor!!! Pero no dicen que incluye dolor de cabeza!!  
  
-maldita sea, Kane!!!! Reacciona ya!!!  
  
-aaaaahhhh!!! – demonios!!! Con este tremendo susto no puedo gritar como loco en medio de la calle y caer ridículamente en un puesto de periódicos, que buen la hago!! Todos se me quedan viendo mal, quien me asusto de esta manera?? Juro que el que lo haya hecho lo .....  
  
-ya era hora que despertaras bello durmiente!! – escucho unas carcajadas, que bien!! encima que me insulta se burla de mi  
  
-óyeme tu ....!!- me levanto furioso tratando de encarar al "gracioso" solo que al ver quien es no puedo evitar caer de nuevo arruinando nuevamente el puesto del señor quien ha comenzado a decirme cosas "lindas" no aptas para menores  
  
-eres un desastre Kane!! – Salima sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza   
  
-jajaja ..... podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme a levantarme??   
  
-por supuesto!! – aun riendo me ayuda a levantarme para despues disculparse con el hombre y comenzar a acomodar sus cosas, tengo que ayudarla pues yo fui quien provoco ese barullo, el hombre dice que así esta bien y que nos podemos marchar, Salima le sonríe agradecida mientras el le corresponde, no cabe duda que es encantadora, así que comenzamos a alejarnos de alli, ella un con esa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-como has estado Salima?? – odio momentos silenciosos que incomodan, así que decido romperlo con esa pregunta, tal vez ella piense que soy un tonto  
  
-bien, pero que escándalo has hecho, gritaste como tonto y causaste un completo desastre!!  
  
-si ALGUIEN no me hubiera gritado de ese modo y frente a mi cara, tal vez nada de eso hubiera ocurrido  
  
-si ALGUIEN me hubiera escuchado desde un principio el señor "sentido" no hubiera hecho el ridículo – solo gruño, ella tiene razón, al parecer tenia rato hablándome – si así tratas a los que dices que amas no quiero saber como le ira al que odias – esta bien, eso me tomo desprevenido y no puedo evitar sonrojarme mientras ella vuelve a reír, al parecer hoy no es mi dia. El silencio vuelve a reinar en nosotros y vuelvo a sentirme incomodo, camino sin fijarme por donde voy y para cuando reacciono me doy cuenta que estamos frente el dojo Kinomiya   
  
-que hacemos aquí?? – la confusión en mi cara es mas que evidente, no se ni como hemos llegado aquí!!  
  
-pues veras .....  
  
-ya era hora de que llegaran, ..... creen que los vamos a esperar todo el dia o que?? – la voz fastidiada y odiosa de Ozuma se hace presente, el y el resto de los equipos, incluyendo el nuestro nos miran con curiosidad y otros, ya se imaginaran a quienes, con enojo  
  
-déjalos en paz, el caso es que llegaron y eso es todo ... – esa voz es la del neko ese, sin poder evitarlo mi cara cambia a una molesta.  
  
-sentimos haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que "cierta personita" provoco desastres en el camino  
  
-siempre es lo mismo contigo, Kane, cuando no causas problemas?? – esa voz tan sarcástica solo pertenece al odioso de Hiwatari, aarrggh!!! El tipo se cree tan perfecto, lo malo es que miles de fans locas lo creen, y lo peor ..... es que a veces es cierto.  
  
-bueno, bueno, mejor entremos de nuevo que ya me dio hambre y ya quiero comer!! – ese es Takao y no cambia  
  
-deja de pensar en la comida por un momento!!- ahora la molesta castaña esa ha comenzado a perseguir con una escoba a Takao mientras todos reímos, si, tambien yo, es algo muy gracioso de ver pero ya es hora de entrar a una reunión que habia olvidado por completo, detesto vivir a veces en la luna.  
  
**************  
  
Debo admitirlo, esa reunión fue divertida, todos estabamos muy bien y paso de todo, pero todo termino bien, Salima y yo caminamos juntos bajo el cielo estrellado pero ella no me ha dicho nada y yo no pienso presionarla, ya hay tiempo para todo y tal vez el nuestro venga algún dia.  
  
-Kane ...  
  
-si??  
  
-yo no te amo .....   
  
-.................. – eso me duele, ....... mucho   
  
-pero, me gustas ......  
  
- ................................. – que significa su "pero"??  
  
- y demasiado, tal vez debamos darnos una oportunidad. – ha detenido sus pasos y me mira directamente a los ojos, ella no me miente, en verdad quiere que ambos lo intentemos!!!  
  
- tal vez ..... – ella se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y yo sonrió ampliamente con pequeñas lagrimas en mis ojos ..... soy el mas feliz del planeta .....  
  
"eres el mejor!!!!"  
  
POV`s Salima   
  
En tus ojos se veían la felicidad pura y sincera ........ como ahora se ven en los míos. Es increíble que hayan pasado ya dieciocho años desde entonces, aun puedo sentir los brazos de Kane sujetándome cuando cierro los ojos y recuerdo como comenzó todo, y la manera en que llevamos nuestra relación, sufrimos terribles pruebas, celos, peleas, discusiones y una que otra separación pero todo se ha recompensado en estos doce años de casados y no me arrepiento de haberme dado esa oportunidad con el.  
  
-Salima por buda, date prisa, se nos hace tarde y si los imbéciles de Ozuma o Kai comienzan con sus berrinches yo ....  
  
-ya voy!! Solo déjame terminar de arreglarme y estaré lista!!   
  
-Salima .... has estado viéndote al espejo desde hace horas, complace a tu esposo y levántate de esa silla, por favor!!! De verdad que estas mas que hermosa!! Pero, te lo suplico!! – no puedo evitar reír ante esa cara que siempre me pones, es tan kawai que solo me levanto y comenzamos a salir, al final del camino me case con aquel que el destino me habia designado, mi verdadero amor.  
  
===================== fin ===============================  
  
Kokoro: al fin!!!! al fin!!! despues de todo lo termine!!! No saben lo que he sufrido para poder hacer algo respetable este fic!!! como dice Silvia Pinal, "es dificilísimo!!!", pero al final ha quedado una gran satisfacción ^--^  
  
Jhonny: zzzzzzzzzzzz ............ eehh?? Que?? -o- ya terminaste tus ridiculeces?? -_¬  
  
Kokoro: insensible!!! *zape a Jhonny*  
  
Jhonny: @.@ buenas noches otra vez!! X_X  
  
Kokoro: Gaby, espero que te haya gustado ya que te lo dedique con mucho cariño como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado!! T___T nos vemos y cuídense mucho!! Ja ne!!  
  
Jhonny: X_x 


End file.
